Brillando Como el Metal en el Borde de un Cuchillo
by Gordafabi
Summary: La historia de amor complicada de Ernesto, Imelda y Héctor. Fanfic traducido. Ernesto x Hector x Imelda. La autora es bluemandycat.


La historia no me pertenece, es de la autora **Bluemandycat**. Solo me limito a traducirla al español. Este será mi regalo atrasado de Navidad y espero que sirva de excusa por mi larga ausencia en Fanfiction :.)

Se me ha dañado la computadora, apenas puedo usar internet… en fin. Espero que haya sido un buen año para ustedes, queridos lectores :)

Les deseó una Feliz Navidad 2017 y un Feliz Año 2018, su inseparable **Gordafabi**!

Sin más que decir. **Comencemos con la traducción:**

" **Resumen** :

La historia de amor complicada de Ernesto, Imelda y Héctor.

 **Notas** :

Mmmm ¿Soy la única que le gusta este barco en este fandom? Independientemente de lo que pienses, disfruta.

El Título está inspirado en la canción "Paradise" de The Dashboard Light, interpretada por Meat Loaf, que se ajusta temáticamente.

(Consulte el final del trabajo para obtener más notas).

 **Brillando Como el Metal en el Borde de un Cuchillo**

Héctor tiene unos dieciocho años cuando conoce a Ernesto por primera vez. Está tocando la guitarra para obtener consejos en la Plaza del Mariachi y ¡Realmente está cantando! Sus canciones ni siquiera son tan buenas, pero él canta y baila como ellas.

Aun así, nadie realmente lo nota. Esto es parte del curso natural en la Plaza del Mariachi, y un cantante discreto no incendiará la ciudad. Particularmente cuando ese cantante desactualizado tiene una nariz demasiado afilada y un cuerpo larguirucho. Es triste, pero los músicos feos no llaman la atención. Y Héctor sabe que es feo.

Es por eso que se sorprende cuando Ernesto De La Cruz, el ídolo de la ciudad, viene caminando hacia él ¡Olvídate de la ciudad! Ernesto podría incendiar el mundo si quisiera. Tiene un tipo de encanto elegante que hace que los niños y las niñas lo amen por igual. Algo que Héctor nunca tendrá.

Ernesto le sonríe y golpea su pie con el ritmo de la canción. Cuando Ernesto tararea, toda la plaza se vuelve para mirar.

Cuando la canción concluye, Ernesto saca una moneda de 20 pesos de su bolsillo. Él lo presiona en la mano de Héctor, pero no la suelta. Las manos de Héctor son cálidas y callosas, son las manos de un guitarrista, y sostienen la mano de Héctor con fuerza. Ernesto sonríe, y parece sincero. Héctor se muerde el labio.

"Eres maravilloso. Ven a tomar un trago conmigo", dice con entusiasmo Ernesto, y… ¿Cómo puede Héctor decir que no?

En un callejón, beben de una botella vieja y fantasean. "Tus canciones", dice Ernesto. "Son hermosas ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

"Escribo para mi mamá", explica Héctor. "Está enferma, pero ama mis canciones. Tengo que salir y cantar para atenderla".

Ernesto le da una sonrisa engreída. "¡Conmigo de tu lado, tu mamá vivirá como una reina!"

Ellos hacen un acuerdo, en ese mismo momento. Héctor escribirá y Ernesto actuará. Ellos dividirán el botín. Ellos brindan por ello.

Y el arreglo funciona, durante años. Ambos juegan con sus puntos fuertes y ganan más dinero juntos de lo que ganarían por separado. Son un buen equipo, claro y simple.

Y en algún momento, se convierten en algo más que un buen equipo. Héctor no sabe nada sobre cuándo comenzó. Tal vez fue la oleada de celos cada vez que veía a Ernesto desaparecer con una chica bonita. Quizás fue cuando, acabando de escribir hasta tarde una de sus innumerables canciones, Ernesto le trae algo de beber y lo embarga un cálido sentimiento alentador. Tal vez es el hecho de que es humano y le gustan los hombres, y Ernesto es el hombre más atractivo del planeta. Héctor no sabe cómo sucedió, pero sabe que Ernesto nunca podrá saberlo.

Pero un día, Ernesto mira a Héctor a los ojos cuando canta "Un Poco Loco". Y Héctor no puede evitar mirar atrás, inseguro de lo que está viendo en esos ojos marrones.

Cuando todos se van, Ernesto empuja a Héctor contra la pared en un callejón sucio. "Sé la forma en que me miras", dice.

Héctor traga. "Lo siento". Él desvía la mirada.

"No lo sientas", dice Ernesto, antes de estrellar su boca contra la de Héctor. Héctor duda un momento antes de devolverle el beso. Se quedan en ese callejón por un largo tiempo, solo con lenguas, dientes y manos.

Están cerca, después de eso, durante años. No tanto en público, donde perjudicaría sus carreras, pero en privado están los dos juntos. Ernesto le dice a Héctor que tiene talento, que es artístico, que es hermoso. Héctor casi lo cree.

Y luego, cuando Héctor tiene veintitrés años, conoce a Imelda.

Él la encuentra a través de la música. Ella viene a todos los espectáculos de Ernesto, día tras día. Hector conoce su reputación y ha escuchado las historias. Cómo logro emborrachar al alcalde que perjudicaba a su familia debajo de la mesa. Cómo golpeó a los dos hermanos López y los dejó en el callejón. Cómo es un glaciar de mujer, por bonita que sea.

Pero la fría Imelda aparece en todos y cada uno de los shows. Hector cree que ella es solo otra chica enamorada de Ernesto, hasta el día en que ella se acerca a él después de la actuación.

"Esas canciones", pregunta, "¿las escribiste?"

"¿Eh?", Dice Héctor, cogido por sorpresa.

Ella rueda los ojos. "No los escribió", dice ella. Señala a Ernesto, rodeado de fanáticos. "Él no tiene emociones. ¿Los escribiste?"

"¡Sí!", Tartamudea Hector. "¿Te gustan?"

"Son hermosos", dice ella, impasible, aunque sus ojos brillan.

Héctor extiende una mano. "Soy Hector".

Ella pone su mano en la suya. "Imelda". Su mano está callosa, como la de Ernesto.

Se cortejan entre sí lentamente, con cuidado. Pasan tiempo juntos, caminando por las calles de Santa Cecilia. Se conocen entre ellos, y las canciones de Héctor florecen con nueva pasión.

Imelda no se parece en nada a Ernesto. Donde Ernesto es romántico y lo inunda con promesas de fama por venir, Imelda tiene los pies en la tierra. Ella no da golpes y no esquiva la responsabilidad. Curiosamente, Héctor ama esto. Cuando ella le dice que su nueva canción es adorable, él sabe que ella realmente lo dice en serio. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene una bella voz para cantar. Tal vez incluso más hermosa que la de Ernesto.

Cuando empiezan a ponerse serios, Héctor es quien le da la noticia a Ernesto. Imelda se ofreció, pero Héctor sabe que tiene que ser él.

"¿Quieres casarte con ella?" Ernesto da un paso atrás.

"La amo, Ernesto", dice Hector pacientemente. "Y ella me ama".

"Te amo", dice Ernesto. "Eso debería ser suficiente."

"No pienses que no he visto la forma en que la miras fijamente", dice Héctor. "Todo el pueblo te ama, Ernesto, pero ni siquiera saben que existo. Necesito a alguien que me ame a mí y a mis canciones".

"Mi amor, cuando termine, el mundo entero amará tus canciones", promete Ernesto. Agarra la mano de Héctor y se la lleva a la boca.

Héctor se lo quita. "Podemos ser amigos y socios, pero nada más".

Los ojos de Ernesto están tristes. "Si ese es tu deseo".

"Lo es", dice Héctor, antes de dejar a Ernesto para procesar la separación.

Imelda y Héctor se casarán el próximo otoño. Ernesto está presente, y si se ve un poco estresado, bueno, es solo por todos los fanáticos.

Cinco años después de que Imelda y Hector se casan, y cuatro años después del nacimiento del bebé Coco, Ernesto comienza a inquietarse. Actuar en pequeños conciertos y en plazas públicas ya no está beneficiando mucho, y comienza a molestar a Héctor para que haga una gira.

"Tienes a una pequeña que proveer por ahora, Héctor", dice Ernesto. "No querrás dejarla pasar hambre".

Imelda se siente diferente. "Aprende un oficio, Héctor", dice, siempre la pragmática. "Quédate con nosotros. No puedo criar a Coco sin ti".

Ernesto dice: "Si te quedas aquí, arruinarás nuestras dos vidas".

Imelda dice: "Si te vas, romperás el corazón de Coco".

Y Hector tiene una opción. Él ama a su hija, pero no puede verla pasar hambre, ni puede comprar o aprender un oficio. La música está en su alma. Él sabe que tendrá éxito si va con Ernesto. Entonces lo hace.

"Si te vas, estás muerto para nosotros", amenaza Imelda, pero él sabe que ella no lo dice en serio. Besa con un adiós a su esposa y a su hija y se dirige a Ernesto.

Viajan por todo México durante seis meses. Ernesto canta "Remember Me" en bares, conventos y teatros. Héctor escribe en su libro rojo.

Después de un exitoso concierto en un bar, Ernesto y Héctor se emborrachan juntos. Ofrecen un brindis por los viejos tiempos, y cuando vuelven a su habitación, se vuelven a sentir como en los viejos tiempos. El beso se convierte en hacer el amor, y por primera vez, Héctor lo permite.

Después del Post-coito, Ernesto sostiene a Héctor contra su pecho, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda baja. Héctor finge dormir. Ernesto susurra suavemente, "Eres mío ahora y para siempre, mi amor". Héctor finge no escuchar.

Pero incluso hacer el amor no ayuda a la nostalgia de Hector, así que hace las maletas y anuncia que se va a casa. Ernesto ofrece un último brindis.

"Me gustaría mover el cielo y la Tierra por ti", dice, y Héctor casi lo cree, incluso cuando se está muriendo.

Él no está molesto en la muerte. Fue un accidente desafortunado, cierto, pero aun así fue y sigue siendo un accidente. Así que no le importa cuando los recién muertos cantan sus canciones, y hablan con entusiasmo sobre lo grande que está llegando Ernesto. Esas canciones eran para Ernesto, después de todo. Está bien si nadie habla de Héctor.

Años y años después, Ernesto es aplastado por una campana. Las puertas están llenas de admiradores esperando la presentación de Ernesto a la tierra de los muertos, pero cuando llega la estrella, Héctor es el primero que saluda. Ernesto le quita los pies a Héctor y se besan por primera vez en años.

Ernesto se lleva todo a la muerte: Su propio castillo, sus propios conciertos y sus propias fiestas durante todo el año, más ofrendas de las que él no sabe qué hacer. Es muy parecido a como era en la vida, excepto que Hector se beneficia de ello. Ernesto le proporciona la mejor ropa, joyas e instrumentos que existen. Él obtiene un asiento de primera fila para todas las actuaciones, públicas, privadas y extraprivadas.

"Ojalá pudiera pagar más, mi amor", dice Ernesto, antes de besar las cuencas de los ojos de Héctor. Ya no pueden hacer el amor exactamente, por ser esqueletos, pero logran ser íntimos de todos modos.

Después de años y años de estar juntos, Héctor nota algo extraño: Ya no hace nada. En realidad, no hay canciones para escribir. Ernesto se desliza por los favoritos de los fanáticos. Y no puede salir a comprar, visitar bares o cantar por sí mismo. Cuando lo intenta, Ernesto le dice que tienen todo lo que necesitan en el castillo, o insiste en ir con él. Y cuando Ernesto organiza fiestas, siempre es el que queda en la esquina, mientras que Ernesto está rodeado de fanáticos. Todo lo que realmente hace es vagar por el palacio gigante.

Entonces, un día, Héctor dice que se joda y se va al mercado, sin decirle a Ernesto. Él compra un elote y lo come sin ser molestado, y es dichoso. Mientras arroja la mazorca de maíz y el palo a la basura, ve un destello púrpura y lo sigue. Él conoce a esa mujer.

"¡Imelda!" Él llama.

Ella se da la vuelta. "¡Déjame en paz, Héctor!" Su cabello tiene rayas grises, pero todavía está tan hermosa como siempre.

Él para. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me dejaste sola con una niña de cinco años, para tener en cuenta ¿No?", ella escupe. "Me dejaste sin dinero y sin nada, ¿y para qué? Para ir con Ernesto De La Cruz".

"Morí, Imelda", suplica Héctor. "Intenté llegar a casa contigo".

"Mentiroso", dice ella. "Todos dicen por aquí es que eres la mascota de La Cruz".

"Eso no es verdad", dice Héctor. "Vivimos juntos, pero no soy su mascota. A él le gusta cuando le canto. Eso es todo."

"Entonces eso es aún peor", ladra Imelda. "El Hector que conocí no funcionaría como un mono entrenado".

"Él me ama", dice Héctor, pero suena falso.

"Si él te ama tanto, entonces ¿por qué no eres reverenciado por el mundo por ser su amor perdido?" Imelda pregunta, ladeando la cabeza. Cuando Héctor no responde, ella dice: "Corre de vuelta a casa a tu jaula dorada y pregúntale a tu caballero de brillante armadura". Y ella se aleja de él y se pierde entre la multitud.

Más tarde esa noche, Héctor lo menciona. "¿Por qué no le contaste a nadie sobre mí cuando te hiciste famoso?"

"Mi amor, no fue un buen momento", dice Ernesto con calma. "La gente habría reaccionado mal si hubiera dicho que amo a los hombres".

"¡Pero ni siquiera me mencionaste!", Dice Hector indignado. "No una dedicación, ni un crédito de escritura, ni un reconocimiento. Nadie sabe quién soy".

Ernesto suspira. "Si hubiera siquiera una idea de que yo te amara, mi carrera habría terminado. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Toca a Héctor en la mejilla.

Y ese es el momento en que Héctor sabe que a Ernesto siempre le encantará su carrera más que a él. En el fondo de su mente, siempre lo supo. Toda su relación de amistad, más aún, se había fundado en la carrera de Ernesto. Ernesto había dicho que lo amaba, pero Ernesto también era el niño mimado de la ciudad. ¿Fue solo una estratagema para obtener mejores canciones? Héctor no podía estar seguro. Y se muerde la mejilla y dice: "Entiendo".

Pero esa noche, él empaca una bolsa y deja el castillo de Ernesto. Se dirige a las chabolas de almas perdidas y olvidadas. Después de todo, razona, eso es lo que es. Imelda nunca lo amaría de nuevo, y no podía permitir que Ernesto lo amara. Es mejor estar entre los suyos.

Y, sin embargo, años después de establecerse en el anonimato, todavía tarareaba "Remember Me" para sí mismo, y saboreaba la ironía espesa en su lengua.

 **Notas:**

Por favor, no me abucheen fuera del escenario, fanáticos del coco! trabajé duro en esto!

Felicitaciones/comentarios/mensajes a bluemandycat en tumblr/art? ¡Lo aprecio mucho!"


End file.
